Britannia no Tabibito
, The Seven Deadly Sins: Knights of Britannia in its english release, is an action game, based on the manga and anime series Nanatsu no Taizai, developed by Bandai Namco Games for the PlayStation 4. Characters Playable Characters *Meliodas *Meliodas *Meliodas *Ban *King *Diane *Diane *Gowther *Merlin *Escanor *Elizabeth Liones *Hawk *Arthur Pendragon *Twigo *Gilthunder *Howzer *Griamore *Slader *Helbram *Helbram *Dreyfus *Hendrickson *Hendrickson *Hendrickson *Jericho *Guila *Zeldris Non-playable Characters *Hawk Mama *Elaine *Dana *Oslo *Love Helm *Cain Barzad *Vivian *Margaret Liones *Monspeet *Melascula *Galand *Derieri *Grayroad *Estarossa *Gloxinia *Drole *Fraudrin Creatures *Prankster Imps *Black Hounds *Red Demons *Gray Demons *Berserker New Generation *Albion Gameplay Knights of Britannia is a third-person action fighting game, allowing up to 2 players to fight on a battlefield. In the single player, you can also face multiple weaker enemies. Players can use weak, strong and shooting attacks, along with up to 3 magics and Special move, which fills the more damage you do or even more when you take damage. Magic attacks have a magic meter, which can deplete and players needs to wait for couple of seconds to recharge it fully in order to continue using magic attacks. There are 2 game modes: Adventure Mode A simple map of Britannia where you can travel from location to location using Hawk Mama to take on quests. Each quest is generally just defeating opponents in limited time. *'Main / Side Quests': They are given in the cities and locations (example: Kaynes, Vaizel, Baste Dungeon). You follow the story from the Holy Knight Saga and the second season of the anime, revisiting battles from the manga. The Main Quests usually allow you to play with the Seven Deadly Sins, while the Side Quests can let you play with different characters. Progressing the story unlocks Sins for Adventure Mode and also battlefields and characters to be used in Duel Mode. *'Field Quests': Upon doing quest, you gather "gossip" based on your mission rank (S rank awards 7% gossip). Upon increasing your gossip, more random field quests appear on the map, where you can go to them and start them with Hawk Mama. They are 3 types: **'Trial / Battle': A simple quest which requires you to defeat your opponents in certain time limit. It can be 1vs1, 1vs2, 2vs1 or 2vs2 battles or facing certain amount of creatures you need to defeat in the time limit. **'Elizabeth's Errands': You control Elizabeth with Hawk protecting you. In specified time you need to collect specified number of items from the battlefield while enemies try to kill you. Your health is based on number of hits, depending on your upgrades it's from 1 to 6 hits. Unlike other quest to S-rank the errands, you only need to be fast and to not get hit. *'Extra Side Quests': Additional free update quests that unlock at the end-game, featuring fights against the Ten Commandments. Each battle/quest can be ranked from C to S rank. To receive an S rank, you will need to get 10,000 points from: *Appeal Points: Most points come from here, you are awarded with Appeal Points based on your combo, attacks, breaking object to collect magical crystals *Time: based on remaining threshold % of time, you can get 0/500/1000/1500/2000 points *Health: based on remaining threshold % of health, you can get 0/500/1000/1500/2000 points *Max hit combo: based on max hit combo you reach (example: 20-hit awards 800p; 25-hit: 1000p, 30-hit: 1200p) Levelling up system: *'Magic Creating Item': Some side quests or field quest give unique items, which along with the magical crystals you collect you can unlock items in the Magic Creating Item menu. They consist of 2 types: **'Combat type items': Each of the Sins (+ Hawk) can equip up to 3 of these items. They can give more attack power (5/10/15%), reduced damage taken (5/10/15%), magic recovery speed (5/10/15%), reduced magic damage (5/10/15%), magic power (5/10/15%), reduced magic consumption (5/10/15%), shot power (5/10/15%), special power (5/10/15%), reduced shot power (5/10/15%), reduced special damage (5/10/15%), special gauge charge speed (5/10/15%), special attack magic consumption (5/10/15%). **'Adventure type items': They also consist of 2 types: permanent power ups and 1 equip-able. The permanent increase the Sins (+ Hawk) health with +10/15/20/25/30% (doubling their health from 20,000 to 40,000); giving more hits for Elizabeth; increasing Hawk Mama travel speed, allowing her to travel in swallow water and allowing her to fly. The equip-able allow you to equip powers like: boost appeal points gained by 10/20/30%; extends time limit by 30/60/90 seconds; boost co-op power by 1/2/3 levels; makes 10/30/50% more magic traps appear; lowers opponent's attack by 5/10/15%; +20/30/50% attack boost when HP is low; makes 10/20/30% more magic crystals appear; extends combo hit window by 10/20/30%; extends Co-Op attack time by 10/20/30%; boosts magic trap effect by 30/50/100%; lowers opponent's defense by 5/10/15%; +20/30/50% defense boost when HP is low. Duel Mode The duel mode allows up to 2 people to fight in a time limit on battlefield from the game. You can play Solo, Co-Op Battle, Local Multiplayer or Online Multiplayer. Controls *'L1': Guard and Reset Camera *'Down arrow': Call for Co-Op Attack *'R2': Special Move *'Options': Open Pause Menu *'Square': Attack (Weak) *'Triangle': Attack (Strong) *'Circle': Shoot *'R1 + Square': Magic 1: Attack (Weak) *'R1 + Triangle': Magic 2: Attack (Heavy) *'R1 + Circle': Magic 3: Shoot (Magic attack) *'X': Jump *'X+X': Search Dash *'Square + X': Super Jump *'R1 + X': Mirage Step *'Left stick (L)': Move Character *'R1 + Left stick (L)': Sidestep *'Right stick ®': Switch Target *'R3': Lock-On ON//OFF Gallery Britannia no Tabibito PS4 - Screenshots 1.png|Screenshots Britannia no Tabibito PS4 - Screenshots 2.png|Screenshots Britannia no Tabibito PS4 - Screenshots 3.png|Screenshots Britannia no Tabibito PS4 - Screenshots 4.png|Screenshots PV File:Seven_Deadly_Sins_Knights_of_Britannia_Announcement_Trailer_PS4|Announcement English Trailer File:Seven Deadly Sins - Welcome to Britannia (English)|Game Trailer (English) File:PS4『七つの大罪 ブリタニアの旅人』プロモーション映像第2弾|Second Promotion video (Japanese) Trivia *The Ten Commandments were released weekly as additional quests VIA free update alongside season 2 airing in Japan. External Websites *Official Site Navigation Category:Video Games